The research will involve work on three projects which are at differing stages of development. The candidate will, as a result, be exposed to a broad range of activities in the field of structural research. Project one will extend the resolution of the complex of carboxypeptidase A with a protease inhibitor isolated from the potato, also attempt to capture, within the active site, the structure of an enzyme-inhibitor-product complex. Project two will attempt elucidation of the three dimensional structure of insulin complexed with monoclonal antibody. The goal of project three is crystallization of plasma apolipoproteins and their synthetic analogues for subsequent structure determination.